He's not yours
by AmberAllyCat
Summary: Malfoy messed up and offered his son for forgiveness. A dominant Harry does not take kindly to someone marking what is his. dom!Harry contains much Drarry.


**An: Shameless smut? I think. Probably terrible tbh. Anyway so I don't own JK's verse (No matter how much i like to live in it) Does feature possessive!harry and a more meek!draco I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. It is quite rough so triggers would be just, possessive / dominance . (bdsm?) idk. I honestly don't know how to label things. I think i swore... Yeah. Here *throws story and runs to hide***

* * *

 **He does not belong to** _ **you**_

"Let me see it." Draco stared at his lover with confusion. "Show me your arm Malfoy." Potter growled. Draco drew his arm towards him and looked down. Harry was getting closer as malfoy shuffled backwards. He had been Marked over the summer. His father had practically given him to the dark lord. A gift.

Draco's back hit the wall as Harry stalked towards him. He couldn't look him in the eye- he was ashamed, disgusted, scared. Harry's green eye's shone with fury as he backed the blond to the wall. Draco couldn't stop himself from looking up. "I told you to show me your arm." A shake of the once slithering prince. Harry reached out a grabbed it- Malfoy was to ashamed to stop him The mark was a sign of ownership. That the dark Lord owned you and you belonged to him to do as he wanted. Draco hated it. Looking at the golden boy who was trembling as he lifted the sleeve in the abandoned class room, Draco knew one thing. Harry, his harry was furious.

"How could you accept this." The voice was broken, the fury still there. "Father had upset _him_ and offered me as a gift." Harry growled. "You are not his to give away." The grip on his arm loosened somewhat and Draco felt Harry's fingers trace the outline off his vain's never once touching the cursed mark. "I am the dark lords now." Green snapped back to him, "No. You are not a possession, Malfoy, and above all you are **not** _his_." Spat the hero of Gryffindor. Draco couldn't stop the chuckle of self loathing which tumbled out as he slumped against the wall. A hard grip on his mark made him gasp. He was pooled forward and pushed at the same time.

There was not an inch between the teens of war. Harry was griping the mark so hard Draco was wondering if it would bruise when a hiss sounded in his ear. "If you are going to belong to anyone. It will be me. How dare you let yourself be marked by anyone else." Draco shivered, a pool started growing in his groin. Over the summer he had thought that Potter would look at the Mark in disgust and leave him, he had not thought Harry was the possessive kind. 'Even a Malfoy can be wrong.' Thought Draco.

Harry griped the blond hair and crashed his lips to his Malfoy's. Harry didn't have much, he had never had much so he got angry when someone took what little was his. His one hand had not left the mark which displayed ownership, his enemy's ownership. Harry snapped and a hiss flew out. "I will show you who you belong to if you _have_ to belong to someone. I won't have you forget again." The anger had turned into a possessive coon. Malfoy gasped when His Harry gripped his growing hard on. "Im glad you see you agree."

Draco Malfoy could not have told what happened , it was a blur, a bed had appeared and his clothes had disappeared, he was pushed against the bed and his knees had buckled. He felt Harry's clothed desire as his arm was bent behind him and harry grinded.

When Harry finaly entered him he was near begging with desire, one hand griping the sheet and another still being griped so hard it was painful. With the first trust his mark stared burning.

Harry looked at the Prince he was inside. At the control he had over this beautiful boy. He was to angry to be gentle, he can be gentle later, he was to scared he had lost him to be slow, he had to show draco who owned him if someone had to. The mark wriggled under his grip. The dark lord was calling his followers. Harry growled and pushed into Draco harder. Unconsciously he pushed magic into his hand which connected him the the mark, he felt it go bright. He felt it burn. Draco cried out.

Each hard trust pushing Draco further into the bed and oblivion was punctuated by a simple phrase. "He cant have you. You belong to me. Only me." The word's seem to float through the air, in his mind, along his spine, through his burning mark. "Yes!" Screamed Draco as he came. Harry did not stop. Draco started to struggle, the blinding pain in his arm by 'his' dark lord mixed with the burning from Harry's had was nearly overtaking the blinding pleasure of harry constantly hitting his bruised prostate.

Draco collapsed as harry went faster and faster, "Tell me who you belong to." Harry growled in his ear, he could feel the raved in him, on him, gripping him. "Say it." Draco was trying to speak but his voice was shaky and punctuated by gasps. A hand griped the blond hair again and pushed the side of Draco's face to the mattress. He could see the possessiveness and anger with which the golden boy Fucked him, he could feel him as he saw the command ripple between him. "Who do you belong to." Green pierced him. "You." He cried as he was fucked, "Harry *gasp*Potter."

The force with which Harry came agreed with him, there was a blinding light and a searing pain on Draco's arm then the black snake stopped moving and Draco faded ,A whisper of mine flitting though his head and answering 'yours' was whispered as the Prince of Slytherin passed out.

Harry slowly pulled out. And pulled up his pants, he hadn't gotten undressed in his rush to claim his possession. Softly he lifted the blond into the bed, he summoned a cloth and started to wipe down Draco, little whispers of 'mine, all mine' permitted the silence of the abandoned class room. He felt bad for the way he had treated His boyfriend. A smile came to his face as he cleaned **his** cum from the inside of Draco's thigh. He was going to leave his essence inside the blond for as long as possible. His smile turned to a glare as he moved up to the arm with someone else's mark. Harry gasped when he say was he had done. The mark was burned, tatted. Still, a hand-print was burned into the skin the mark where the had print stood was gone, only the remains curled around as though trying to get away from the print which destroyed it. Harry sat back and trembled reaching for Draco. He only stilled his hand as he smoothed down the golden locks, Draco groaned in his sleep and rolled toward Harry. The smile came back. "Only Mine."

'This felt worse than any hang over.' Was the only thought going through a waking Malfoys mind. He could feel a chest rise and fall beneath him, a sheet covered him. He looked at Harry Potter and blushed when he remembered agreeing that this man owned him. He also looked down at his naked body and could feels evidence of Harry in him. Gray eyes shot open when he remembered the pain as the Dark lord had called him and he had ignored.

Harry woke to a searing kiss and blubbering Malfoy. "Its gone, its gone, its gone. Thank you. Im yours , only yours - Forever yours." Harry grabbed his Draco and caught him in a Kiss. "You will always be mine. Always."


End file.
